Sports injuries are injuries that typically occur while participating in organized sports, competitions, training sessions, or organized fitness activities. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) tracks product-related injuries through its National Injury Information Clearinghouse. According to the CPSC, there were an estimated 309,322 sports-related head injuries treated at U.S. hospital emergency rooms in 2005. Bruce reports that 80% of severe sports-related central nervous system trauma occurs as a result of collision sports, chiefly American football and rugby union football, followed by wrestling and gymnastics. Additionally, contact sports such as skiing, hockey, and motocross carry additional high propensities for cervical spinal injury. Naturally, the actual incidence of head injuries is potentially much higher, as many of these injuries are treated in the prehospital setting, at physician's offices, immediate care centers, or self-treated.
Sports and recreational activities contribute to about 21 percent of all traumatic brain injuries among American children and adolescents. The top 10 head injury categories among children ages 14 and younger are i) Cycling, ii) Football, iii) Baseball and Softball, iv) Basketball, v) Water Sports, vi) Skateboards/Scooters, vii) Powered Recreational Vehicles, viii) Winter Sports, ix) Soccer, x) Trampolines.
One of the most challenging roles of the team physician involves the intervention and decision-making processes regarding cervical spine (C-spine) injuries in contact sports. See: http://www.emedicine.com/orthoped/byname/cervical-spine-injuries-in-sports.htm.
C-spine injuries have been reported in most contact sports, including football, hockey, rugby, and wrestling, and in several non-contact sports, such as skiing, gymnastics, track and field, diving, surfing, power lifting, and equestrian events. C-spine injuries are estimated to occur in 10-15% of all football players, most commonly in linemen and defensive players. Serious injuries with neurologic sequelae remain infrequent, and most of these injuries are self-limited. Injuries occur in all levels of play, from the high school to the professional level.
The natural architecture of the normal C-spine assumes a lordosis of the vertebrae. This lordosis allows for controlled motion and the transmission of forces to the supporting muscles and soft tissues. When the neck is slightly flexed, approximately 30°, the normal lordosis is straightened, and the forces of the axial load are transmitted to the bones and disks. If the impact force is greater than the yield strength of the vertebrae, a fracture and possible dislocation with cord injury can occur.
The cervical spine between the skull and first body (antlanto-axial interface, C-1.) of the thoracic vertebra is the most vulnerable area to force in athletics and high impact endeavors. This portion of the spine is especially vulnerable to two types of injury producing injurious force movements. The first is compression, in which a dynamic force is applied to the crown of the head or helmet. As a direct result, the cervical spine is compressed, which results in injury. The second mechanism is hyperextension, in which a lateral force (angled, oblique, or horizontal) displaces the head from one side to the other, or from the front-to-back (antero-posterior [A-P] displacement). The A-P displacement is one of the more common injury mechanisms for which there is currently no preventive measure.
Presently known prior art includes the following:
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0098793 A1, which as published on May 27, 2004 for Gershenson, entitled “Protective trauma device straps for helmets.” It relates to a retention system in sport helmets, having a strap with a concave under chin oval protective trauma device embodiment, attached and member to chinstrap of helmet. A horizontal Velcro strap has a curved concave under the occipital protuberance protective trauma device embodiment, which is attached and member to the rear distal Y lateral straps of the helmet.
However, the Gershenson is merely an improved chinstrap for a helmet. In contrast, the present invention is different in that it is a device (collar-harness) worn to protect the cervical spine (neck) from injuries due to compression and hyperextensions of the cervical spine from various physical activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,843, entitled “Helmet and shoulder harness assembly providing cervical spine protection” and issued to Kelly on Aug. 3, 1999, is a cervical spine protective helmet and shoulder harness assembly that includes a yoke or shoulder pad having a central opening for the wearer's head to pass there through; accurate tracks allow the head of the wearer to be turned from side to side; neck compression is limited by the rigidity of the uprights supporting the helmet.
However, the Kelly invention is merely a bolt-on brace and seriously limits rotation. For example, by limiting rotation, the Kelly invention may actually make the wearer more vulnerable to blind side injury; therefore, it has no practical application to contact and non-contact activities. In contrast, the present invention is different in that it is a device (collar-harness) worn to protect the cervical spine (neck) from injuries due to compression and hyperextensions of the cervical spine from various physical activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,023, entitled “Neck Support” and issued to Bilberry on Feb. 26, 1985, is a neck support for use in contact sports, which includes a resilient, yieldable collar having at least one front support extending downwardly from the collar beneath an athlete's chin, and attached to his shoulder harness or pads. The collar intercepts the chin, and the collar and front support together prevent downward movement of the athlete's head past a predetermined position to prevent undesirable hyper-flexure of the cervical vertebrae and damage to the cervical spine, responsive to a blow or blows delivered to the athlete's head.
The Bilberry invention is a static device that is not adjustable to varying lengths of individual necks. Also in the Bilberry invention, there is no assurance of alignment, and it utilizes the chin as a point of reference, which could restrict movement. If the Bilberry neck support is worn under the shoulder pads, then it has no attachment capacity and requires perfect static fitting, which would be compromised by movement of the wearer. Because the Bilberry neck support compresses, it thus has a variability to it that may have inadequate protection from certain and likely forces encountered in contact and non-contact activities.
However, in contrast, the present invention is different in that it is not a static device, but a dynamic one because it has adjustable fittings for varying lengths of individual necks. Unlike the Bilberry invention, in the present invention there is an assurance of alignment because of an attachment, and the present invention does not restrict movement because it does not utilize the chin as a point of reference. Because of these differences in structure, the present invention is significantly more effective from compression and hyperextensions of the cervical spine than the Bilberry invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,685, entitled “Cervical Collar” and issued to LaPorta on Jul. 13, 1982, is a cervical collar that attaches to a shoulder pad harness to reduce the size of the neck opening and to elevate the neck opening. The collar includes a pair of arched cantilevers which are connected by a small plate and padded around the edges defining the neck opening. The helmet contacts the edge of the neck opening in the collar to limit flexing of the neck such that excessive lateral cervical flexion and hyperextension of the neck are prevented.
A closer analysis of the LaPorta invention reveals that it is worn over the shoulder pads, which subjects it to mechanical shifting of the pads which, in turn, renders the invention less effective for its intended purpose. It does not have the capacity to account for varying lengths of individual neck sizes. The LaPorta invention also depends on a present alignment such that if any shift occurs, then such shift may increase the potential for a misalignment which, in turn, could render the LaPorta invention at least of no value and at most a resultant harmful vector of force.
However, the present invention is different in that it is worn under the shoulder pads and allows a superior transmission of compression force from the vulnerable neck/cervical spine region to the upper torso. Because it is placed under the shoulder pads, it is not subject to the same shift and misalignment as the LaPorta invention. Furthermore, the present invention has an attachment mechanism of the coil attachments to the helmet to prevent disengagement, and can prevent compression of the spine due to direct vertical force applied to the crown of the head. The LaPorta invention does not even address this injury mechanism.
Furthermore, the LaPorta invention is static in design, whereas the present invention is dynamic in using flattened coils, which allows non-limiting rotation of the head and neck while still providing the needed and intended compression and hyperextension protection. The intended protection of the LaPorta invention would be nullified in certain rotation movements, such as when an active wearer swivels her head on her neck to look over her shoulders to catch a pass, etc.
Neck injuries are an unavoidable part of the contact sports, non-contact sports, training sessions, or organized fitness activities. While the aforementioned devices and the like may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need still remains for a protective device that would oppose cervical compression of the spine, side-to-side displacement of the head, and cervical antero-posterior hyperextension.
The present invention is a device worn under a set of shoulder pads against the body and interfacing with a helmet to protect the cervical spine (neck) of a participant when force is applied that would otherwise cause hyperextension, abnormal movement or position, or compression that results in injury.